Vengeance Blade Guild
Vengence Blade Guild is a new guild that has opened up on Rouge Island with a very unique medical theme to it. A very deadly guild known as the Vanguards of Darkness being elite shocktroopers and powerful warriors. They are also members of the Millennium Echo Alliance serving under Nightmare Wing. Location Location- the guild is located on ' Rouge Island, a place location south of '''Lamia Scale and west of'' Tenrou Island. Building Structure The building resembles a medieval castle. While the exterior looks old, the interior is very modern. They made the outside old and the inside is new. It has a bar, a lot of bedrooms, a training spot outside as well as inside, a backyard, a cafeteria, and store for any kind of purposes. This is a surprising comfy place for a dark guild. Places Vengeance Blade Training Grounds-''A training ground out the back of the building that serves the mages to get stronger.'' Vengeance Blade Cafeteria- A place for people to eat and talk about their life. Vengeance Blade Bar-'' A place that only grown people drink and laugh.'' Vengeance Blade Backyard-'' A old and rusty place. It was remade into a training ground.'' Vengeance Blade Shop-''a shop that has ''Potion and Elixirs. Vengeance Blade Weapon Shop- a weapon shop that sells weapons of any kind. Vengeance Blade Forge- a mechanic that helps them shape swords and put '''Lachrimas' in them.'' Rules 1)- Never show no mercy and crush your opponent. Leave nothing to chance! 2)- Always exploit psychological and mental weaknesses. Don't forget physical wounds as that will seal the deal in building. 3)- Spread hatred and darkness everywhere you go! Cause much despair and evil as you can! 4)- Do not kill targets or people. Only torment and cause pain unimaginable to all. Make them submit to our power and will. Strength While the guild is short on members, but their power is nothing to laugh at. They have obtained various weapons that boosted their power tremendously. Guild Master The guild master is ' Gabriel BlastEdge. Gabriel has 4 weapons in his disposal. Each one is more powerful than the last. His hunger for power has granted him tremendous strength.'' Guild Members/ Ranks and Class '''Grunt- the lowest level of the guild. The mage usually have one magic, one weapon and one Lacrima in the weapon. The arm brand on their arm is black. Admin- second level ot the guild. The Mage has 2 magic weapons and 2 magics with it. The armband on their arms is Silver. Commander- The third rank of on the list. The mage has 3 Lacrimas in 3 weapons each. Their armband is gold. Master- The final rank of the guild. The mage had four Lacrimas in 4 weapons. The Brand on their arms are Azure Blue. Vengeance Blade Guild changed the rules of the original, '''Justice Sword Guild', to help them achieve immense power to rule.'' Micheal Ripblade- Cold and ruthless to a fault. He can manipulate people very well due to his charms. He is S-Class and a commander rank mage. He holds 3 weapons with 3 Lachrimas. He holds: Night Terror- Lunar Magic, Shadow Magic, and Shadow-Make ' . ' Black Reaper-'Darkness Magic',Decay Magic, and Drain Magic . Burning Conviction- Magma Magic, Fire Magic, and Solar Magic. Gwendolyn Bloodmoon- An S-class mage female with a taste for blood and flesh, making her the one you don't want to be around. She is also a Admiral rank mage. She carries 2 weapons with 2 Lacrimas in each one. Pressure Rush- High Speed and Impact Magic. Photon Blaster- Laser Magic and Light Magic. Harriet Nightmare - A S-Class mages with a face of an angel, but he has the heart and soul of a devil, causing many people to fear him except his guild members. He is also a Admiral rank Mage with 2 Lachrimas and two weapons in them. Sparkfrost-' Ice Magic' and Lightning Magic. Time Jumper- Slowing Magic and Teleportation Magic. Gabriel BlastEdge- The guild mastet of Vengeance Blade Guild. A vengeful man with a black heart, he has acquired very powerful weapons and he searches for more to complete his dark goal. Hellfire Blade- Darkness Magic, Darkness-Make, Fire-Make, Fire Magic. Midnight Requiem- Lunar Magic, Shadow-Make, Illusion Magic, and Darkness Magic. Tryant Force-' Strengthening Magic', High Speed, Darkness Magic, and Fire Magic. Roster Guild Spells/Guild Weapons Vengeance Beacon- A Magical Tool that taps into the darkness of the person's heart and amplifies it to make the user think of nothing but revenge. Vengeance Blade- '' A magical weapon that isn't only found in Vengeance Blade Guild. This magical weapon takes the magic and malice of people and transform into a giant purple sword. '' Vengeance Veil-'' A self-defense weapon created out the malice of people to create a shield around the guild. Person of a pure heart cannot enter as it only allows a impure heart to enter.'' Vengeance Cannon- ''A Cannon that is created to store in negative emotions as ammunition. Once fired, that particular spot becomes a Negative Spot. '' Booster of Choice ▪ Magical Weapon Enhancement Gem ▪ Magical Enhancement Bracelet Spell of Choice Sword Magic Lance Magic Axe Magic Bow Magic Shield Magic (Bluemage1992) Glaive Magic Gauntlet Magic Greave Magic Vengeance Blade Weapon List ▪ Other World- ▪ Bomb Blade - ▪ Absorption Blade - ▪ Earth Draconic Guardian - ▪ Edge Master - ▪ Elemental Demon Blade - ▪ Combat Soulblade - ▪ Defense Killer - ▪ Ice Beast Killer - ▪ Weapon Vault Stored S-Class Trials History Overview Vengeance Blade Guild was created after Arthur Legends defeated Gabriel BlastEdge. Category:Dark Guilds Category:Dark Guild Category:Millennium Echo Alliance